Project Minecraft
by Unicornie909
Summary: Jia Lockhart is a normal girl. Well, sorta normal. She has a boyfriend, likes music and parties. See? Normal teen life. Being sucked into her fave computer game? Not so normal. Jia knows how the story goes. Get warped into Minecraft, kill the Enderdragon. If only it were that easy. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

- oOo -

**PROJECT MINECRAFT**

**Chapter 1**

- PART I -

"Aunty Brianna!" Mila squealed, smiling a smile that was faker than her tan. Mum smiled. "Hello, Mila dear." "Jia!" Mila said in the same perky tone. As soon as Mum's back was turned, Mila shot me the finger. "Bite me." I growled. "Jia!" Mum gave me a stern look. "Oh, don't worry. Jia just needs some help." Mila patted Mum's arm. "Oh, come in." Mila said, ushering us in. She turned to Henry, my (boy)friend. "Who's this?" She purred, trying to show off her cleavage. "Uh, my name's Henry." Henry said, backing away slightly. "Like, really?" She said, twirling around a strand of hair. "Yes, Mila. I think he would know his own name." I snapped. Jayce laughed, and Mila shot us both a death stare. "Whatever. Just hurry up. You're letting all the cold air in."

"So, Jia... Guess what?" Mila leant against the kitchen table. I tilted my head to the side. "They finally started paying you as a prostitute instead of doing it for free?" I said, giving her an innocent smile. "Real funny. Actually, I have two thousand followers on Twitter. You?" Mila smirked. "Oh, I don't know." I pulled out my phone. "Here's my Twitter." She grabbed the phone and nearly choked. "What the hell? How'd you get so many followers?" She coughed. "Maybe it's my awesomeness and swag?" I shrugged, and took my phone back. She flipped her hair and stalked off.

I grinned. "Bah. Now she's gone, we can partay~" I pulled out my laptop, and placed my phone down next to me. "Whoo! MC partay~" Henry chimed in, and put his jacket on the couch. Jayce rolled his eyes. "You guys start playing on your laptops and call that a -OH HELL YEAH!" "Okay, let's open a new LAN world." Henry suggested. Just then, Mila walked past and sneered. "What computer geeks." I rolled my eyes. "At least I can kill a dragon if I wanted." She smirked. "Yeah, 'cause that's _such_ a valuable life skill." "And looking like a carrot is?" I replied. Mila gave me a face, and walked off again. Both Jayce and Henry high-fived me. "Did you really kill the Enderdragon?" Henry asked. I nodded. "Yep. Stayed up to two." Jayce ruffled my hair. "I raised ya well." "Pssh, what?" I teased. "Uh, back to Minecraft?" I gestured to my screen, where all our Steves were drowning, having spawned in a massive ocean.

"Jia! Jayce! Henry! Mila!" Mum called us down to eat. "I love how she calls Mila's name last." Jayce whispered to us. I snickered. "C'mon, c'mon, let's eat lunch." Aunt Rose, Mila's mother, said. It was pasta salad and wedges. "Nice!" Jayce grinned, and flopped down into a chair. "So, Henry, are you free?" Mila asked, giving him a wink. "I'm dating Jia..." Henry said, giving me a 'help me!' look. "I see. So, you doing anything next Friday?" She leant forward. I gave Mila a '_Are you for real? Die biatch!'_ look. She smirked and gave me a _'Only after I sleep with your boyfriend.'_ look.

_'Slut.' _

_'And proud.' _

'_I so want to rip out your extensions and choke you with them.' _

_'What? Didn't quite catch that.' _

_'Argh! You dense motherf-' _

"Jia, could you please pass me the salt?" Aunt Rose interrupted our stare off. I handed her the salt shaker. "Here you go." I smiled politely. _'Suck up.' _Mila glared. _'It's called being polite. Not that you would know.'_ I glared back. Jayce and Henry both went 'ooooooh~' at my comeback, and Mum and Aunt Rose gave them an odd look. "Uh, ooh, this pasta is really nice?" Jayce tried. "Yeah, ooooh! My favourite." Henry gave them a charming smile.

After eating lunch, Henry, Jayce and I returned to the living room, where we were playing Minecraft. "Hey, have you guys seen my phone?" I asked, scanning the living room. Jayce shook his head and Henry shrugged. "Didn't you put it down?" I shrugged. "It'll probs turn up soon." "Yeah-OH MAI NOTCH!" Jayce screamed and pointed to Henry's jacket. It was a nice, black leather jacket and it was hovering. "Holy shyte!" I gasped, my eyes wide. Henry made to grab his jacket, but it zipped into my laptop. We all looked at each other, than slowly backed away. "Uh, are we gonna be sucked into Minecraftia?" Henry asked nervously. "Shyte! I hope not." I muttered. "Jia!" Henry called out, pulling me closer. "Your hair is like, gravitating into the laptop!" Jayce pointed out. "Ah!" I yelled, as I was slowly being pulled back. I grabbed onto Henry. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Oh, can you guys please shut up, I'm trying to..." Mila trailed off her sentence at the scene unfolding in front of her. The last thing I saw was a flash of light, though my mind didn't process what colour it was. Maybe purple?

- PART II -

JIA'S POV

I spluttered and flailed my arms around. It took me a few seconds to realise that I was in a freaking ocean. In Minecraftia. I tried to swim to the shoreline, which wasn't too far off. Well, kicked my legs, swung my arms and tried not to drown. So maybe the shoreline wasn't that close. I could feel my legs getting heavier, but I kept swimming.

Finally, I made it, and flopped onto the hot sand. I coughed up a bit of seawater, and ran a hand through my hair. _Where was everyone else? _I studied my surrounding. I was on an island, relatively small. There were also a chain of other islands. I spotted a bigger island, _after I rest for a bit, I'll go swim there. _

I made a little room in a tree, only a nine by nine block. I destroyed the tree it was on top, and thanks to the fact that physics were all messed up in Minecraft, it stayed. I climbed up the vines, then pulled them up, so no one else could climb up. I laughed to myself. Here I was, in a floating block/house, stuck inside a computer game. I sighed, and set up a bed. I kicked off my still damp Converse and my sweater, top and jeans. I lay them out on the floor to dry. Not like I could sit in the sun waiting for my underwear to dry. I would need to craft new clothes. And make windows. I flopped down onto my bed.

_I was staring straight at a massive guy with a beard and white toga. _Is that...God?_ He frowned. "Why does everyone think that I'm God?" He had a deep booming voice. I shrank back a bit. "Maybe it's the toga?" He shrugged, and suddenly changed into a maroon sweater and black pants. "Better?" He asked me. I nodded. "Y-yeah." "Okay. So, I'm Notch." He said. "Notch!" I exclaimed. "You've heard of me?" Notch asked. "Yeah. You're the dude who made Minecraft!" I said. He nodded. "Anyway, guess why you're here?" He said, rubbing his beard. "Uh, 'cause I'm the Chosen One and I have to kill the Enderdragon?" I tried. "What?! How did you know?" He asked, shocked. "Minecraft fanfics." I replied. "Well, since you know, I guess there's really no point to this. Uh, I'll let you go now." He waved his hands, and the white landscape faded to nothing. _

HENRY

The first thing that came to Henry was how cold it was. He looked around, and spotted his black jacket, and quickly put it on. He spotted a few cows nearby, at least he would have a food source, and there were trees, so there was wood. And stone? He was practically in mountain galore. Where was everyone else? Would they be okay? Henry ran a hand through his hair and got to work.

JAYCE

Jayce woke up in a tree. _Wtf?_ He rolled over and fell. Thankfully, there was only a meter between him and the ground. He got up, and dusted himself off. With a start, he realised where he was. The Overworld. That meant, that soon it would get dark, and monsters would come. Jayce ran his tongue over his lip piercing, then grinned. _Bring. It. On._

MILA

Mila awoke in a nice bed, in a wooden cabin. A young man, about twenty rushed over to her. Mila decided he could be good looking, all rugged and handsome.  
"The Sun Goddess has awoken!" He cried out. "What are you talking about?" Mila snapped. The man ran a hand through his hair. "You're the Sun Goddess. You know, the prophecy about a young lady, with white hair and orange skin, wearing strange garments, to appear, and bring luck to the village." Mila was about to tell him that her hair was _platinum blonde_, and her skin _tan, _her black bustier top, her grey skater skirt and her red strappy Miu-Mius _fashionable_, but the full effect of his words sunk in. Goddess? Surely being a goddess had it's privileges? She raised her chin. "Yes, I am the Sun Goddess." She paused, thinking of something Goddess-y to say. "I was merely testing you." He bowed. "Oh Great Goddess, we apologise for our ignorance." "Very well. You can tell me where I am." Mila demanded. "The humble village of Rezo." He said, bowing his head. Mila racked her brain. Village? What the hell did she know about villages? A small part of her wished she'd listened to Jia and Jayce more, but the rest of her squished that small part. She frowned. Speaking of Jia and Jayce, she'd kill them if she'd ever get out of here alive.

_"What are you guys doing?" An eight year old Mila wandered over to where Jayce and Jia were sitting. "We're watching a movie." Jayce replied. "Yeah. It's a really good one. Look, there's the village elder! He's in charge of the whole village, you know." Jia pointed to the screen. Mila flipped her hair. "Whatever. I'm gonna go play with my dolls." _

"I wish to speak to the Village Elder." Mila commanded, and the man nodded. _Thank you, memory! _She got out of bed, and the man handed Mila her heels. "As you wish." She quickly put them on, and fixed her hair. "This way, Goddess." He bowed, and opened the door for her.

Wow, they guy wasn't kidding when he said village. There were wood and stone cabins, Mila spotted a church not too far off. She doubted they had wifi or cable. Mila ran a hand through her hair (and extensions). _What the hell have Jayce, Jia and Jia's boyfriend (how does _Jia_ have a boyfriend?!) gotten me into? _

- END CHAPTER 1 -

- CHARACTER PROFILES -

JIA

Full name: Jia Lockhart

Age: 15

B-day: 15 November

Hair: long, straight, layered turquoise hair (real hair is dark brown)

Eyes: chocolate brown

Skin: natural tan

Personality: Confident, biggest derp you will ever meet, competitive, quick thinker, can be stubborn, dirty minded, witty, bubbly, can easily get angry, sometimes cynical. Quiet around new people.

MILA

Full name: Mila West

Age: 16

B-day: 2 July

Hair: long, platinum blonde, extensions, often curled, (real hair light brown)

Eyes: green-grey

Skin: medium, with a horrible spray tan

Personality: bitchy, arrogant, romantic, vain, eager to please, dreamer, good under pressure.

HENRY

Full name: Henry Lau

Age: 15

B-day: 1 August

Hair: warm brown, cut short, with a little fringe

Eyes: dark blue

Skin: medium-light

Personality: competitive, caring, chivalrous, hard-worker, determined, stubborn, bouncy, bright, confident, loyal, charming, can be derpy.

JAYCE

Full name: Jayce Lockhart

Age: 16

B-day: 28 May

Hair: long-ish, spiky, long fringe over his right eye, dyed jet black with green streaks (real hair dark brown)

Eyes: dark brown

Skin: natural tan

Personality: cocky, defends his friends, loud, tends to procrastinate, can be a lazy ass, can be shy at times, class clown, dirty minded.

- oOo -

AN: Heyo! Unicornie here. First of all, thank you for clicking on this story, and if you actually get down here, thanks for reading chapter 1. Uh, first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome! Lol, is it too rushed? I guess I just wanted the story to start... Uh, as you can see above, I wrote quick character profiles. Just so you can imagine the characters clearer. Yes, there's a lot more to them than just that, but for the sake of character development, I won't put it up. So, continue to read and find out. ;) Hopefully there will be some more action in the next chapter. (ACTION! YEAH BUDDY~)

Anyway! I love writing Jia and Mila. So fun. And Jayce and Henry too. Lol, each time I wrote Henry, it came out as 'Hnery.' So I had to fix it each time.

WHOO! 1,761 words, not including the AN, or the character profiles. Hehe. :)

"You guys start playing on your laptops and call that a -OH HELL YEAH!" Fave line of the chapter. :P

Unicornie, over and out!

*Le salutes.*


	2. Chapter 2

- oOo -

**PROJECT MINECRAFT**

**Chapter 2**

- oOo -

JIA'S POV

Day two in the Overworld. Thankfully, I hadn't been killed by mobs in the night. I put on my clothes, which were dried. There were bits of sand in my jeans and shoes though. I wriggled a bit, and tried to untangle my hair. I gave up and tied my hair into a messy bun. I opened my door, and let down the vine. Once I was on solid ground, I realised that if I put the vine up now, I wouldn't be able to let it back down. Then, BRAINWAVE! If I made some sort of stump on balcony (slabs around the house), I could lasso the vines. I ran over and hacked at a tree, until I got some wood. I crafted a fence post, and put it down on my balcony. I shimmied up the vine, and made a loop in the vine. I put it over the fence post, and gave it a good tug. Thanks to my summer at Scout Camp, I could tie a decent knot. I hopped back down, then tried to take the vine off the fence post. It took a few goes, but I got the vine and put in my backpack, courtesy of Notch.

I quickly ate an apple, then began gathering blocks. I made a wooden pickaxe, and started a small mine. After a while, I got some coal, which meant I could use a furnace._ If I had one... Speaking of which, I should start mining deeper. But I'm on an island... digging too deep could flood my mineshaft and kill me, yes, that was based on past experiences... I was young and stupid okay? Well, I'm still young and still stupid... Crap, now I'm talking to myself. _

I realised that to build a map, I would need a compass, meaning I would need redstone, meaning I would need to mine deeply. I placed some ladders up my house, and hopped onto the roof. I squinted. _Was that... a mountain?_ I scooted closer. _It was! _If I could row there, I'd be good.

_Perfect. _

MILA

"Oh hail the Mighty Sun Goddess!" The villagers all bowed as Mila approached.  
"Greetings, Village of Rezo." She slightly tilted her head. A man in brown and maroon robes approached. Mila turned to The Man. In Mila's head, he was simply The Man, as she really couldn't care to learn his name. Mila raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
"He is Elder Rowan." The Man explained. The old man knelt on the floor before her.  
"Great Goddess, we are honoured by your presence. Your miraculous appearance has already helped our troubled village. We praise your name." She smiled. "I am glad to hear." Hopefully she would come off as benevolent, and the villagers wouldn't sacrifice her or something dramatic like that. "Great Goddess, would you fancy a tour of our humble village?" Elder Rowan asked. "That would be..." Mila paused, "Lovely." It was hard, being nice. "Ara? You will see that the Great Goddess is shown around our village." Elder Rowan beckoned a young girl forward. She had long black hair, pale skin and pale indigo eyes. Mila decided she looked like a Japanese Snow White. Ara quickly hurried forward, and dropped into a deep curtsy.  
"I am honoured to be your guide." She said softly.

"And that concludes our tour." Ara said once they arrived back at Mila's cabin. "Is there anything else you require? Some to eat, perhaps?"  
Mila frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Something to eat?" Mila asked incredulously. Ara hastily curtsied. "Oh, Great Goddess, I did not mean to cross my boundaries!" "That wasn't what- You have not crossed your boundaries." Mila corrected herself mid sentence. _I just wasn't expecting you to actually have any food. _"Eating sounds like a good idea." Mila smiled, and Ara calmed down a little.

HENRY

Henry placed another torch on the stone wall, humming to himself. He found an underground cave system, complete with water and lava. Oh, and a smoothie bar, Foxtel, wifi and free designer clothes. Well, it wasn't a berry smoothie, a Nickelodeon show, time to check his facebook or a Givenchy suit, but right now, it was probably worth even more. He got two buckets out of his backpack, which he had found near where he had spawned. In one bucket, he filled it up with lava, the other one with water. He noted that there was obsidian, it was of little use to him until he could get a diamond pickaxe. He put the buckets into his backpack, and turned to go back. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something blue, and wandered forward. Unfortunately, it was not diamond, but lapis lazuli. Oh, well. (AN: SUFFER, HENRY, SUFFA~! Did you really think I'd make it that easy? :) Henry: Aww. D: ) He leaned forward and quickly mined the five blocks of lapis lazuli.

Henry went back up to his stone cottage, and made himself a bowl of mushroom stew. He picked up a book and began writing down about his day.

JAYCE

Jayce grinned and swung his new iron sword around experimentally. Back on Earth, he had never held a sword, but here in Minecraftia, he was a natural. The sword was heavy, but Jayce would rather a heavy sword rather than one made out of butter.  
"Yah!" He cried out and lunged forward. Being able to have a sword, and some armour, he felt like a knight, though a rather badass one. He spotted a pig nearby, and slashed his sword across the pig's back. The pig feebly tried to shuffle away, but Jayce stabbed a hole through the pig, and the pig exploded into a white cloud, leaving behind a porkchop and some xp. He laughed, then stopped. He was laughing over him killing a pig... Psychotic, anyone? He looked up. It was around afternoon, judging by the sun's position. Jayce checked his inventory. He had some spare armour, a stone sword and some apples and porkchops. He sheathed his sword and went into his little stone shack. It was only a rough cube, with slabs on the top. He didn't care about how his house looked, it had the essentials and that was it. Jayce flopped down onto his bed and waited for the sun to go down.

- END CHAPTER 1 -

EDIT: I wrote the wrong recipe for the map... I accidentally wrote the recipe for a book... OTL. Anyway, I fixed it.

AN:Whee! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry for the shit quality chapter... Only 1,064 words... Hehe. *Dodges shoe being thrown.*

Thanks so much to **Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness** and **YoshiEmblem**, for being my first two reviewers! I literally jumped up and started squealing like an idiot.

Also, feel free to (REVIEW!) ask me any questions you may have! You can also ask the characters something. :)

Mila: What? Ew. I don't want them peasants talking to me...

Jia: Ask away! *Bounces up and down.*

Henry: Yeah, okay then.

Jayce: Let's do this, bro!

'It was hard, being nice.' Oh, Mila... .

Unicornie, over and out!

*Dramatically disappears into the shadows...*


	3. Chapter 3

- oOo -

**PROJECT MINECRAFT**

**Chapter 3**

- oOo -

JIA

I scanned over my inventory. Wood, stone, pickaxe, sword, axe, shovel, food, furnace, crafting table, bed, coal. I shoved the boat over to the shoreline and hopped in. Since Minecraft had no paddles, I used a shovel to propel myself forward.

_'Rowing a boat is easy!' 'Oh, it's really fun.' 'Yeah, it's not too hard.' _

Lies.

Frickin' stupid paddle/shovel, stupid boat, stupid water. I sighed and leant back. I stared into the empty sky. Only clouds, no birds, or planes, or kites. I'm not sure if I like it or not... Then I noticed the sun, it was afternoon. If I spent the rest of the day stuffing around, we'll see if 'respawn' is an option.

I grinned as I hopped out of my boat, I made it back with quite some time before sunset, I hadn't capsized the boat, hadn't gotten eaten by squids, so I'd say I did relatively well. I found a nice spot, where I built a medium sized wood and stone house, and set some torches around my house. I know that I should start a mine, but I was honestly too lazy, so I had some beef and potatoes then went to bed.

MILA

"So," Mila started, propping her chin on her hand, "what _have_ I done for this village?"  
"Great Goddess, you have saved us all. You see, the moment you arrived, it stopped raining, for it had been raining for weeks on end. You truly are the Goddess of the Sun." Ara replied and bowed. Mila nodded slowly.  
"Of course."  
"And since you have arrived, the crops are plentiful!" Ara smiled. _Why the hell does she talk like she's from some fantasy book/movie?_ There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter!" Mila commanded. It was The Man.  
"Greetings, Goddess." He said as he bowed. "Greetings." Mila nodded back. "Great Goddess, would you like to hold petition tomorrow?" The Man asked.  
"Uh, yes? That's a good idea." Mila stuttered. _What does that even mean?_  
"The village thanks you, Great Goddess." The Man bowed and left.

"Ara." Mila hissed and beckoned her over. "Uh, how do you hold petition?"  
"It is very simple, Goddess. We, the villagers, ask you questions, and you give us answers." Ara whispered. Mila flicked her hair. "Where I come from, we call it... Q&A." "Kew en ay? It sounds very sophisticated!" Ara smiled. Mila nodded. "Yes, very." "Goddess, could you tell me a bit about your home?" Ara asked. Mila froze. What would she tell Ara? She had an idea and grinned.

"Well, it's very different from here. It's called Earth. Loads of people live there, in houses. The houses are big, and we have a thing called technology." Mila paused, not sure if it was a good idea to continue. Ara stared, eyes wide. "What does... technology do?" "Technology allows us to do things easier. It helps us to... communicate and helps us with tasks." Mila explained. "Wow. Is it like some sort of magic?" Ara asked. Mila sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah. Magic."

HENRY

Henry swung his pick around, bored. All he'd really done for the last couple of days was mine... all by himself. He was feeling really lonely, he had a pig for company, but then he killed it for food (he had a sudden craving for porkchops). He heard a low moan from behind him and his eyes widened. He slowly turned around, and was face to face with a zombie.

Henry pulled out his sword, and held it out in front of him, sort of hoping that the zombie would run into his sword and die. The zombie moaned again and shuffled forward, dragging its leg behind it. Now that the zombie had gotten closer, Henry could see how disgusting and disfigured it really was. It's skin was peeling off, a bone was sticking out of it's lower arm, it's intestines were falling out of it's stomach and dripping onto it's legs. Henry took in a few calming breaths, and wished he didn't. The whole cave smelt like rotten flesh.

_Now or never. _

Henry lunged forward, and slashed the zombie across it's neck. The zombie's head fell off and rolled along the cave, and the body squirmed, then disappeared into a white cloud. Henry sighed in relief. He didn't really enjoy killing things, mobs or not.

JIA

_I found myself once again in the white landscape. "Notch?" I asked. With a couple of sparkles, Notch appeared.  
"Heyo, Jia. Did you like my entrance? I've been working on it." I laughed.  
"It was fabulous."  
"Mmm hmm. Anyway, I've got something special for you." Notch grinned.  
"My laptop?" My eyes lit up.  
"Sadly, no. But I've got a feeling you'll like this even more."  
"Okay, I'm hooked. Continue..." I nodded.  
"How would you like..." He said in his best TV announcer voice, "a chance to meet up with one of you friends?" If I were drinking anything, I would have spat it out.  
"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked.  
"Well, is that a yes or no?" He asked.  
"Yes! Yes! Yesyesyes!" I jumped up and down.  
"So, who's the lucky one?" He asked.  
"What?" I asked.  
"_One_ friend." Notch tilted his head to the side. My mind immediately flew towards Henry or Jayce, they were my boyfriend and older brother respectively, but Mila? Said bitch was probably dead, or dying. Jayce and Henry would have built houses by now, but Mila knew nothing about Minecraft or surviving. If I chose Henry or Jayce, I would be happy, but _really_ guilty, knowing that I left Mila to die. I sighed.  
"Damn you, conscience, I choose... Mila." Notch laughed.  
"Good choice." _

JAYCE

Jayce laughed into the cold night air. He was covered in zombie guts, and other various bits of gore, he was loving it. He swung his sword, killing off a skeleton.  
"Who wants a bit of this?" He screamed and charged towards a group of zombies. He chopped of zombie #1's leg, then beheaded it, zombie #2 had grabbed onto his shoulder, Jayce whirled around and jabbed in the face, zombie #2 staggered backwards, zombie #3 moaned and went to headbutt Jayce, who dodged and cut zombie #3 clean in half. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. _Bam! Take that, zombies! _He suddenly remembered zombie #2 was still alive (or would that be undead?), he stabbed zombie #2 in the back, who disappeared with a moan.

Jayce flicked the guts off his sword onto the grass, intestines weren't exactly glamorous. Not that he needed to be, but he still took pride in his appearance. He heard a 'whiz' then something white shot by, just missing his face. Skeleton. He turned around. Make that a skeleton jockey. He held his sword out, in a battle stance.  
"If you want it come and get it." He taunted. Apparently, the skeleton did want it, the spider rushed forward towards Jayce. Skelly (that was Jayce's nickname for it) shot a couple of arrows, one hit him on his forearm, it hurt like hell! It probably would have hurt a lot more without armor though. Jayce growled, and hacked at Skelly's ribcage. Spidey hit Jayce's legs, who swore, and got Spidey's legs, who made a hissy noise. A couple of stabs later, Spidey was no more, and Skelly was really agitated now.

Arrows whizzed past Jayce as he ran forward, and hit Skelly on his skull. The sword made a dull 'clunk' and Skelly exploded into a white cloud, leaving some xp and bones. _Score!_

- END CHAPTER 1 -

AN: … *pops up*

Hai.

Yay! Another chapter. This one is a bit short, 1,265 words only. I'll try to update each week if I can. :)

In chapter two, I wrote the wrong recipe for a map… OTL. Anyway, I went back and changed it.

To clear up any confusion, Jia's name is pronounced 'Jee-ah.'

Also, feel free to (REVIEW!) ask me any questions you may have! You can also ask the characters something. :)

Mila: What? Ew. I don't want them peasants talking to me...  
Jia: Ask away! *Bounces up and down.*  
Henry: Yeah, okay then.  
Jayce: Let's do this, bro!

FANGIRL TIME: **(warning: excessive fangirling…) **ASDFGHJKLEMJBHVG2L3RIBTGV23K JBFJESBDVCDNSV OMG 2NE1 COMEBACK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHOO! 2NE1 NOLZA! I LOVE MY GIRLS! ASDFGJJKNGBKEJRBJR4BGV4NGHJR!

Not much else to say… So yeeeeah~

Bai. :D


End file.
